The one who stands
by Saule Sunny
Summary: Percy and Annabeth found a really powerful half-blood who is undetermend and is good at practicaly everything but is in danger to every who's around her. Hope you like my fanfic!


JBYR Enjoy and R&R

The one who stands

Chapter 1 Lizza

Me and Annabeth were just doing the normal walking down the street and saw a girl with golden eyes. Well we did not see her we bumped into her. She was beautiful like not Aphrodite beautiful more like Annabeth beautiful like natural beautiful. She helped us up like we were 2 pounds. She said "hi, I'm so sorry, well... I'm Lizza Sky." We looked at her she had long black hair I mean iron black and tanned skin tanned skin she wore what runner's ware she looked 17 our age. Then she looked past us like she saw something. Then she pushed us like we were rag dolls. I and Annabeth turned around and saw an empousai! Lizza went up to the monster and drew her hands on the espousals neck and she dissolved into mist.

Lizza turned around. Annabeth looked faint like I am. Annabeth said "how did you do that." Lizza looked at her and said "you saw that." Annabeth said "I think we just found another powerful half blood."

Chapter 2 Teya what?

After a few minutes of explaining to Lizza in a cafe about the whole Greek gods and goddesses are real thing Lizza looked at us and said "I knew it." Annabeth looked at her with puzzlement. I said "we need to get her to camp." Lizza swallowed and said "I'll drive." I looked at her now with puzzlement and Lizza took a deep breath and said "I'm not like most people I-I see what no one does like the feature and the past in my dreams and mostly in out of now where." Annabeth looked at her with fear and said "so where's your car?" Lizza turned to the left side and pointed to a really cool car.

After 60 minutes of driving we got to camp. I was night time. When I and Annabeth got out of the car we heard the camps cheers. Lizza said "there must be lot half bloods." When we turned around we did not see the golden eyes she had we saw black ones. I said "wow." Annabeth kicked me in the shin and said "actually rationally wired." Lizza smiled and said "I know I found that out when I was seven."

Annabeth turned around and started to walk up the hill.

Everyone at camp rushed over to see us even the Ares kids. When they saw Lizza the Aphrodite kids looked pained not the whole you need a makeover pained the whole I wish I looked like her pained, Conner and Travis Stroll drooled, the Athena kids were studying her. Lizza was the first to speak "hi, I'm Lizza Sky but if you want you can call me Liz. Then Chiron came into view and said "welcome Lizza. It's too late for you to settle to the Hermes Cabin so how about you sleep in the big house." Liz/Lizza said "sure."

Lizza's P.O.V

In my dream I was in the middle of a fight. Annabeth and Percy were backing me up. I said "let's go." Percy nodded and cast a wave on the fight then everything went black.

I woke up with sweat dripping down my face. Beside the linen bed there was Greek battle armour. I put on the Greek battle armour and went outside.

Everyone and I mean everyone was out doing I hope doing what this camp always does. The Apollo kids I think because they were singing at the top of their lungs with a bow and arrow.

Percy was the first one to see me he said "I think Hermes has sword practice. I looked at where he was pointing there were Conner and Travis Stroll or should I call them Troll. I ran my not fast run over there.

There was some 18 year old tall ripped ugly guy who looked like he was in a mechanic garage for all his life must be a son of Hephaestus. He said "ok let's dual." I had him as a partner. He said "I'm Chase now I'm going to be easy on you ok." Then we started to fight I disarmed him right away grabbed the sword before it touched the ground and put the two swords on the sides of his neck.

Chase looked at me startled he said "I want you in my team at capture the flag."

When it was lunch time I was seated in the middle of the Hermes table. I looked around and saw Chiron the Center smiling at me. Then I went back at my food because of my mega ADHD problem I could not just pay attention to my food I needed to know my surroundings. Finally I burned the rest of my food, everyone was praying to I guess to their god parents so I prayed this "**Mom if you are their please claim me I don't want to be a loser." **Ok I know cheesy but I could not think of anything else. I went back to my table and had a headache which meant I will have a premonition.

My premonition was the forest I was wearing Greek battle armour with a helmet with a blue thingy I guess a plume? And I captured the flag and my premonition ended. When I opened my eyes everyone looked at me with fear and worry when I read their minds they're words like ancient Greek swore words and words like "shit." Lucky I said "I had a premonition." Then Chiron said "look what's over your head."

I looked over where everyone was pointing and saw a sign the sign was blue and red and had everything on it. Chiron said "hail Lizza Sky daughter of Teya Old mother of everything and powers!"

_P.s R&R! And tell me if I have to keep going! And by the way a mother is older than a titan and is the mother of the titans. _


End file.
